


Clothes Are More than Just a Covering

by Akinasky



Series: SterekBingo 2020 [6]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Image, Children of Characters, Cousins, M/M, NTW is Claudia, Parents Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pride 2020, Scars, Shopping, SterekBingo 2020, fashion - Freeform, i love this series, sterekbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles is going to make sure that Claudia feels like she can wear clothes, hide her scar from Gabriel's attack and be okay with it.I looked it up, NTW never appears with her chest is showing so this head canon totally works into the Deadpool universe :D
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & His Children
Series: SterekBingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729129
Kudos: 63
Collections: Pride 2020





	Clothes Are More than Just a Covering

**Author's Note:**

> Happens a couple months after 'You Are Not Alone'
> 
> Edith is twelve and she is the daughter of Allison and Lydia :)
> 
> this is the SterekBingo prompt for 'Fashion'

After Stiles and Derek got Claudia into Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters and got her ability under control, Stiles was determined to make sure his daughter had no doubt that she was still their daughter and he was going to do everything to keep any promises he made to her so after kissing Derek and the twins, he popped over to the Argent-Martin residence to grab Edith who agreed to come with him because she was the closest in age of the pack kids and Claudia _loved_ her.

“We’re taking Claud shopping, right?”

Stiles nodded as he helped Edith put on her jacket and shoulder her little backpack that had a snack and some other stuff she might need for the trip as Allison stood in the entry to the room with a soft smile on her face. Lydia was with their son, keeping Jared out of the room because anytime one of the kids got to go with Uncle Stiles for a Portal trip, it caused jealous and fights in the pack and Lydia made it very clear she didn’t have time for that today with her scientific thesis was due in a couple hours.

“When she got hurt a couple months ago, she started wearing sweaters and turtlenecks and anything she could find to cover the scar and I was hoping to inject a little color and form to her new wardrobe, something I promised her I would do when she was feeling up for it and I know she would love to spend some time with you.”

Edith nodded, held her hand out for Stiles to take then they were hopping through a portal and landing in the entry of the mansion where one of the teachers were waiting for them.

Slim African America with white hair and light eyes, ‘Storm’ maybe.

“Mr Stilinski-Hale, are you going to make this a habit? Just popping in whenever you please?”

Stiles chuckled, “Yes actually, while you have my daughter and don’t get me wrong I am very _very_ grateful for that, but yes I am going to pop in whenever I choose.”

‘Storm’ rolled her eyes and nodded towards where Claudia was. Stiles turned and walked towards the sounds of children and found a larger room where lunch was apparently happening currently.

Stiles looked around, trying to pinpoint his daughter but it the sea of pubescent humanity it was more difficult than he thought and he wasn’t a werewolf. And he wasn’t traveling with a werewolf, Edith was decidedly human and searching the room for her favorite cousin same as Stiles.

Stiles closed his eyes and focused the bonding he carried for each child, and though it wasn’t like Derek had with the kids it was enough to light her up in the room like a beacon.

Stiles opened his eyes and focused on the blue and orange glow coming off his little girl and faltered a little.

“Her hair,” Stiles whispered and turned back towards the door trying to get a handle on his emotions while Edith took off towards her cousin now that she knew where to look.

Claudia had been growing her hair out for a long time, it had been long and braided down her back when Xavier took her away and now it was shaved. He didn’t really know what to think.

“Tata?” she called and Stiles turned around with a smile.

“Hey Baby Girl, how are you? Settling in okay?”

“Tata, you okay? Your voice is doing that thing where you don’t want the werewolves to know how you feel.”

Stiles stared at her, “How do _you know that?_ ” Sometimes Stiles forgot how smart and intuitive his daughter was. It shouldn’t surprise him really, after being raised by werewolves and supernaturals, she hadn’t been empowered until that night with Gabriel, the attack, so she’d always been the one who could be still when she needed to be.

Claudia rolled her eyes at the question then tucked herself into his chest for a hug. Stiles pressed his hand to her back, holding her tight then pressed his other hand to her shaved head that had barely any fuzz to darken the sight of her scalp. Stiles took a deep breath then kissed her on the top of the head while Claudia whimpered just a little, like she’d been ready for him to yell and scream about something so insignificant as her haircut.

“I know its different Tata, I had to do it.”

“Baby Girl, its just going to take some getting used to. You’ve had long hair for most of your life.”

“I was scared, I didn’t want to take a chance that it was going to burn for some reason. Obviously, it won’t,” Claudia said as she stepped back a little, pressing a hand to Edith’s shoulder. “I think that stuff with Gabriel and everything after, it scared me and I needed to do something different.”

Stiles nodded, “I get it Baby Girl, I’m sorry it took me off guard.” He looked over her outfit, a loose and baggy sweater with sweat pants and black boots. “So, I am here to keep a promise, to help find you some new clothes so you can feel comfortable in your skin. I can magic some of them so when you ‘go off’ then it won’t ruin the clothes that you love.”

“You came here to buy me clothes?” Claudia asked with a raised brow.

“Sweetie,” Stiles sighed dramatically, “You are going to be a big superhero and I can’t have you looking like something washed in from the mean streets and like a hobo teenager.”

Claudia snorted, “Thanks Tata, tell me how you really feel.”

“You had style and pizazz before this happened and you will again, I am just making sure that you feel comfortable finding it.”

Claudia shrugged, “Afternoon out of here sounds good, but be ready to get me out fast if I start to overload.”

Stiles nodded, “I will make sure you can’t hurt anyone. I promise, love.”

Claudia nodded again and Stiles opened the Portal to a known ‘down-low’ sort of place close to one of the malls he knew and let Claudia and Edith run off towards the mall’s direction as he followed at a more sedate pace. Claudia turned back and smiled at him, the sun shining off her head and face. Didn’t matter what she wore or how much hair she had, that was his Baby Girl and there was no one more beautiful to him.

Edith talked Claudia into an armful of clothing to try on and she was shuffled into one of the changing rooms while Stiles texted Derek about Claudia’s hair and then when she started trying on clothes.

For the most part Claudia looked just as uncomfortable in the outfits she was trying on because Edith shoved it at her but she finally started getting into the process and picked a couple of pieces that she liked.

She found a black halter top with yellow sunflowers on it, it showed more of her stomach than Stiles was okay with but if she smiled like that while wearing it then he would just put up with the worry, “Just wear a jacket with that okay Baby Girl?”

Claudia rolled her eyes but accepted this. She found a woven black scarf that she could layer some of her other clothes with and immediately demanded that he buy it for her. Stiles acquiesced immediately, sending pictures of her trying different techniques before moving on. She picked a couple high neck blouses and t-shirts (even one that had something similar on it to his ‘Stud’ Muffin shirt that made Stiles grin like a moron.

After hours in the store, she also had a couple of black dresses, lace and designs around the neck but still covering the scars on her chest. Stiles paid for everything, hoping that Derek didn’t lose his mind over the fact that they just spend a third of their monthly household budget on clothes for their daughter, enspelled everything to be protected from Claudia’s powers and headed out for some dinner before he took her back to the mansion.

Edith and Claudia chattered about what’s been going on with the pack kids since Claudia was gone as well as what Claudia had been learning.

When Edith went back to devouring her curly fries (she got that love from Stiles) Claudia looked over at Stiles, “Tata, thank you for this. I know it’s just clothes but…”

Stiles reached out and took his daughter’s hand, “It’s not just about clothes Sweet Girl, this is about being okay in your own skin. I know what its like to have scars and being around all those beautiful people who literally can’t scar, including your father and its enough to give anyone a complex and I have not had an easy life. My body is a road map of pain but also healing. You survived something that could’ve killed you, and it happened because you were protecting people from an irrational person who had more power than you. But I also understand covering it up when you need to. Only family knows about my scars and because of where it happened to you, I knew you were going to need a change in clothes. This is about you knowing that you can be okay in your skin and love yourself no matter the marks you carry.”

Claudia smiled, “Thank you Tata, I love you so much.”

Stiles squeezed her hand, “Almost as much as I love you sweetie. Don’t hesitate to let your father and I know if and when you need something. You could never lose that. Okay?”

“Ohana means family and that means no one gets left behind,” Edith quoted and they all laughed while Claudia hugged her cousin. Lilo and Stitch was a pack favorite and not just for the kids.

“We’re going to be all right,” Stiles said and went back to his own fries (hoping that Edith and Claudia didn’t tell Derek because despite the magic, he had the same issues with cholesterol that his father had and Derek had been watching what _he_ ate for a while now in a lovely irony that was lost on _nobody_ ).


End file.
